preguntas a los holders
by lik98
Summary: un fic de preguntas a los dex holders del manga generación 1 a 4 pasen y lean
1. capitulo 1

Disclaimer : ni pokemon ni sus personajes pe pertenecen ( si no hace años pokemon special seria anime ) esto lo hice porque hay varios fics de preguntas al anime pero ninguna al manga para nivelar un poco

Por favor dejen preguntas en los reviews acepto critica constructiva pero no insultos y intenten no preguntarme nada

Advertencia : las parejas en este fic son

Special oldrival mangaquest soulsilver frantic y commoner

Aparece en un gran podio un chico rubio de ojos verdes alto y bien parecido

Lik: Hola a todo el mundo soy lik presentador de este fic hoy yo entrevistare a los dex holders con la ayuda de la estúpida y sensual lyra

Lyra: no soy estúpida pero si soy sexy

Lik : bien , ahora nuestro evento principal la entrevista a los mejores entrenadores del mundo

Damas y caballeros los dex holders

Publico: bravo

Blue: hola a todos

Demás dex holders: que diablos hacemos aquí

Green: blue que es esto ?

Lik: que no lo saben?

Blue : bueno sabia que talves algunos no vendrían si les decía la verdad sobre esto asi que les dije una pequeña mentira

Lyra : por mentira te refieres a usar somnífero sobre tus amigos amarrarlos y traerlos aquí contra su voluntad ?

Blue: mas o menos pero no los dormí los paralice

Green: al diablo me voy

Lik: espera si te quedas creare un fic vasado en lo que quieran

Green: como que ?

Lik: no se, cómo uno en el que blue sea calmada y tierna todo el tiempo y mo te moleste o time

A green casi se le cae una lagrima

Green: bien acepto

Lyra: ok por cierto SILVER TE AMOOOOOOOOOOO

Silver:O-o

Gold: que linda chica te conseguiste rojito

Blue: tiene razón tengo una cuñada muy linda

Silver : ya callense

Lik: muy bien comensemos

Para red

Porque dijiste que serias líder del gimnasio de viridian cuando te recuperaras y luego se lo Dejaste a green?

Red: porque green ISO un mejor trabajo del esperado asi que se lo deje

Blue: también porque vio todo el papeleo que tienen los lideres asi que renuncio

Red: eso también

Para crystal

Nunca volviste a intentar capturar a suicune ?

Crystal : no entendí que suicune es un alma libre además luego de eso eusine no me dejaría en paz

Para sapphire y emeral

Nunca vieron a ruby usar una mirada como las de su padre ?

Sap: de hecho si yo y rald un día estábamos jugando con lodo y ensuciamos a los pokemon de ruby luego de bañarlos

Rald: fue aterrador sentí temblar hasta mis partes mecánicas

Ruby : pues bien merecido lo tenían agradezcan que no les hice nada mas

Rald: nos lanzaste un hydro canon

Ruby : igual

Para silver

Nunca te intereso saber quién es tu madre?

Silver: de hecho si pero como no se ni donde vivía de pequeño y no tengo ningún familiar excepto un padre criminal líder de una organización que desapareció no tengo muchas opciones

Lyra: pobresito mientras le da un aabrazo de ursaring nivel 100

Silver : a… ..da mientras lyra lo deja sin aire y los demás intentan separarlos

Lik: olvídenlo traigan una palanca y aceite mientras tanto sigamos

Para green

Como reaccionarías si te dijera que bill embarazo a diasy ?

Green: QUE ESE MALDITO HIJO DE # &% HISO QUE ? YO LO MATO

Red: atrápenlo que no se valla en eso todos usan sus pokemon para detener a green como pueden hasta que regigigas lo atrapa y es amarrado con latigo sepa

Lik: tranquilo green es una pregunta hipotética aunque ya me lo dejaste bien claro

Para los dexholders de kanto

Ya confían en Sabrina surge y koga y la elite 4 o todavía hay rencores ?

Red : oficialmente no hicieron nada pero los otros lideres y nosotros todavía les echamos un ojo en cima por si acaso

Para gold

Pitaro a veces no extraña a sus padres?

Gold: De vez en cuando sí y se lo envío a yellow por un día o dos pero también el ya tiene una familia con migo y mis pokemon

Para diamon y pearl

Nunca pensaron intercambiar sus papeles en sus actos de comedia ?

Pearl: la verdad un par de veces lo hicimos pero diamon se olvida los chistes y yo no hago su parte tan bien como el

Lik: muy bien gracias a todos por leer recuerden dejen sus preguntas en los reviews también se las pueden hacer a lyra o a otro personaje no mencionado gracias y hasta pronto


	2. capitulo 2

Lik: hola a todos bienvenidos sean al segundo capítulo de preguntas a los holders, antes de empezar quiero aclarar que ahora para hacerlo más divertido se les puede hacer preguntas a los pokemon yo luego usare viridian mind para traducirlo

Yellow: WTF tienes viridiant mind?

Lik: es mi fic si quiero puedo hacer que un caterpie nivel 1 evolucione a arceus, ahora a callar

NB y You pregunta

-Green ¿te gustan las chicas con graaandes atributos como Blue verdad?

Green: claro que no- rojo como un tomate

Blu: ahí por favor todos sabemos que es verdad,te gustan mucho mis atributos – mientras le aplasta la espalda contra contra el pecho

Gold: jajaja ese es mi sempai

Silver: alejate de mi hermana- en vos baja y tetrica

-Red ¿de casualidad te gusta el color amarillo?

Red: si de hecho es mi color favorito junto con el rojo

Ante lo ultimo yellow queda roja como un tomate y petrificada

Lik: bien sigamos

Ezechino 19381 pregunta:  
Red sí tendrías que salvar a yellow o a misty a quién salvarias?

Red: es complicado ambas son personas muy especiales para mi creo que de ser posible salvaría a las dos como pudiera

Yellow sí nunca hubiese conocido a red como sería tú vida asta ahora?

Yellow: creo que si hubiera conocido a red-san mi vida seria aburrida no seria una dex holder ni tendría ni a ratty ni mis otros pokemon

green sí tienes que elegir entre blue o tus padres a quién elegirías?

Green: tristemente yo no tengo padres mi hermana y mi abuelo son toda mi familia asi que salvaría a blue

Blue : oooowwww green – dándole un abrazo mortal

gold porque eres tan pervertido?

Gold: yo no soy pervertido solo me gustan las chicas lindas

Cristal: si claro, ahora di la verdad

Glod: bien, a los 8 años encontré una revista de chicas en bikini desde entonces soy asi

Día porque nunca le pegas a pearl ?

Dia: el solo me pega para nuestros actos dobles sino nunca me pega y si lo haría de verdad, le devolvería el golpe

Ruby eres gay?

Ruby: yo no soy gay porque todos me dicen eso ?

Lik: haces vestidos, compras muñecos de felpa,todos tus pokemons son mujer excepto 2 le da a uno de que pensar

Ruby: por última vez YO NO SOY GAY

Blue: si a lo mas es metro

Blue porque eres ruidosa?

Blue: yo no soy ruidosa

Green claro que si

Blue: que no

Green: que si

Blue: que no

Green: que si

Blue: QUE YO NO SOY RUIDOSA

Lik: lo dejaremos que es así por que si

Platina porque no sonríes mucho?

Platina: a mi me enseñaron que una dama siempre debe verse preciosa y no mostrar ninguna expresión pero desde que conozco a dia y a pearl y a los otros dex holders trato de cambiar eso

Arcangel91 pregunta:

Green: Si vieras a Blue besando a Red como reaccionarias?

Green: creo que le diría a machamp que le de la paliza de su vida a red luego a scisor que lo corte en cachitos y a charizard que lo queme hasta los huesos

En esto red se esconde tras yellow temblando como gelatina

Blue: si green comenzara a salir con otra chica, lo espiarias?

Blue: jojojo no lo espiaría( mentira) solo mataria a la chica y castraría a green

Green al escuchar esto repite la acción de red

Rubí: De verdad olvidaste la declaración de shappire ó solo te haces el tonto?

Ruby: no se dé que me hablAAWWWWWWWWWWW- no pudo continuar pues fue electrocutado

Lik: a no señor yo mismo puse detectores de mentiras que electrocuta ante falsas respuestas de ciertas ptreguntas

Ruby: bien si lo recuerdo pero no dije nada por mis razones

Shappire: que maldito hijo de &% #- se le abalanza y ruby escapa hasta un cuarto cerca del lugar pero sap lo sigue

Luego de dos horas de gritos llantos silencio y… gemidos? Sale shappire muy feliz

Lik : que paso ahí adentro

Sap: o nada solo estuve discutiendo algo con mi novio ruby

Entonces sale ruby con la ropa hecha jirones golpeado y con marcas de besos?

Red: estas bien viejo

Ruby: estuve en el cielo y el infierno

Lyra: lik puedo hacer unas preguntas yo?

Lik: porque no ya me quede sin preguntas pero rápido que se acaba el programa

Red y ruby están emparentados lejanamente?

Red: porque la pregunta?

Lyra: bueno ojos rojos pelo negro se parecen un poco

Red: lo siento pero no

Platina como reaccionaros les demás cuando se enteraron que eras millonaria?

Platina: la mayoría se quedo impactado pero blue sempai me secuestro junto a las otras chicas y me llevo al centro comercial

Silver te parezco linda?

Silver: un poco

Lyra: KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA

Luego se le tira encima lo abraza y lo deja sin aire

Lik: jaja bueno esto fue todo por hoy recuerden dejar sus preguntas en los reviews espero que les allá gustado y los veré la proxima


	3. capitulo 3

-Lik: Hola a todos esta es la tercera parte de preguntas a los holders pero antes de empesar les presentare a mi nuevo ayudante

lyra : Que contrataste a un nuevo ayudante? Porque?- mientras se va a un rincón llorar

lik: Cálmate Lyra no te despediré solamente contrate a alguien para que se encargue de la seguridad digo tenemos a ruby vivo de milagro. Y ahora sin más les presento a mi ayudante nuevo el ninja verde, ex dexholder Wally

wally: Hola a todos – con su traje ninja

ruby: Wow hola Wally cuanto tiempo

wally: Hola Ruby, que te paso?- al notar las lastimaduras y besos

ruby : Un altercado con mi novia

wally: Tienes novia?

Ruby: Si y si llegas a decirme gay te mato

Lik: Está un poco alterado con eso mejor empecemos

NB y You pregunta

-red:¿siquiera te gusta alguna chica? porque conocemos a una interesada

Red: De hecho si me gusta yellow y si la interesada es ella créanme lo se hace mucho- mientras decía estoyellow enrojece

-Yellow:¿solo amaras a red verdad?

Yellos: Si no podría amar a nadie mas- mientra su cara su torna roja 

-Blue:eres una chica de verdad linda y simpatica,cualquiera se enamoraria de ti pero...¿como le hiso green para enamorarte a ti?

Blu: Bueno al principio me gustaba su actitud fría luego me enamore de el el sentimiento se hiso mutuo y paso

-Ruby: no engañas a nadie...o te buscas novia o sales del closet

Rubi: 1º NO SOY GAY NI ESTOY EN EL CLOSET NI NADA 2º SAPHIRE ES MI NOVIA Y 3º DEJENME EN PAZ

Lik: Que delicado

Angelinda pregunta

Red: ¿Que es mas importante para ti, haber sido campeón o haber conocido a Yellow?

Red: Sin duda conocer a yellow los títulos y demás pasan algundia kanto tendrá otro campeón pero yo siempre tendré a yellow

¿De verdad eras tan inocente?  
red: Si fui muy inocente durante un tiempo pero digamos que gold y blue me lo quitaron

Green: ¿Que piensas que seria tu vida si Blue se fuera de esta?

Green: Creo que aburrida no es por nada pero elle le da ese toque especial a todo

Blue: owwww green- y otro ataque de abraso mortal para el entrenador

¿Como seria de tu vida si no hubieras sido líder de gimnasio?  
green: Creo que habría seguido entrenando a mis pokemon para ganarle a red algún dia

Crystal: ¿Has tenido sueños sucios con Gold?

Cristal: Claro que no- roja a mas no poder-( bueno una que otra ves)

agentekatyrose pregunta

Gold:  
- Cuantas revistas porno y mangas hentai escondes bajo el colchon.

Gold: No muchas

Silver: Si claro debes tener suficientes para abrir tu propia librería erotica

- Como reaccionarias si tu madre entrara a tu cuarto de repente y te encontrara con una revista porno en mano.

Gold: Pasaría a mejor vida

- No te sientes celoso de que Rubí, siendo menor que tu, probara un trozo de cielo antes?

Gold: si estoy celoso pero solo porque es más joven que cuando fue mi primera ves

Lik: Asi y con quien fue?

Gold: Por amor a mi vida propia no puedo decirlo- mientras Crystal le envía una mirada diciendo "habla y te mato"  
Red:  
- Si Gold intentara pasarse de pervertido con Yellow, como reaccionarias para defenderla?

Red: Creo que le lanzaría a todos mis pokemon sobre gold para que le den la lección de su vida

Gold: Glup

Sapphire  
- Te gusto dejar las cosas en claro con Rubí?

Sap: Si es de lo mejor que he hecho y para los metiches y pervertidos ruby y yo no hicimos ESO ahí adentro 

- Eres celosa?

Sap: No solo cuido mi territorio  
Rubí: Es celosa a mas no poder

rubì:

- Que opinas de Marge, la chica ex-miembro del team magma, crees que es atractiva.

Rubi: Es buena en verdad me da bayas para mis concursos y me ayuda a prepararme en cuanto a lo de atractiva no creo es linda pero no mi tipo

Sap: Mas te vale sino desearas que groudon te halla comido

Kari McCartney pregunta

Green:  
-¿Cómo te sientes con eso de que las (pu...ra vida) fujoshis te emparejen con Red siendo que eres con la jermoza (?) Blue?

Green: Algo perturbado

-¿Te has acostumbrado a los abrazos mortales de Blue?

Green: Si pero no me acostumbro es a sus gritos

-¿POR QUÉ TARDARON TANTO EN DECLARARSE? T_T ¿CUÁNDO UN HIJO?

Green: No creo que hayamos tardado solo paso cuando tuvo que pasar y lo del hijo yo no quiero ningún niño todavía además silver me mataría

Meytan pregunta

Red: ¿Que pensaste cuando descubriste que Yellow era una chica?

Red: Algo sorprendido pero no me importo luego

Lik muy bien es hora de mis preguntas al final del cap

Rald

Volviste a ver a Todd ya sabes el camarógrafo del frente de batalla

Rald: De hecho si todavía estamos en contacto

Todavía tienes complejo de altura ?

Rald: Si pero me acostumbre

Para Pearl y Rald

Sean sinceros quienes siguen solteros en el grupo?

Pearl: Los únicos solteros somos nosotros y Silver

Lik: Es bueno saberlo para ideas futuras

Lik: Bien esto fue todo por hoy tal ves algunos me salieron OoC pero bueno no soy bueno para el emparejamiento les recuerdo se les pueden hacer preguntas a mis ayudantes a los pokemon y a cualquier otro personaje del manga espero que hallan disfrutado y los veo la proxima


	4. capitulo 4

Lik: hola disculpen la tardanza pero aquí esta preguntas a los niños elegidos… digo a los holders como siempre me acompañan mis asistentes (esclavos) Lyra y Wally y ahora comencemos

NB y You pregunta:

-Red: ¿planeas confesarte a Yellow o planeas seguir torturando su puro y bello corazon?(todos miran mal a red)

Red: de hecho me confesé a Yellow-se ollen gritos y exclamaciones atrás- pero merezco una paliza por no darme cuenta antes

-Gold:¿planeas madurar por tu novia?

Gold: lo pensé pero a Crys le gusto asi

Crys: solo me gustaría que fueras menos pervertido

-Green:¿podrias besar a Blue? Porfavooor...si?

Green: no

Blue: vamos Green no seas timido

Green: no soy timido solo que…- no pudo seguir pues Blue se adelanto y lo beso

Blue: era tan difícil ?

-Blue: gracias por ser un angel en la vida de Green

Blue: de nada

Green: ¿angel? Entre que me roba me manipula y no me respeta es mas bien un diablo  
-Ruby: donde esta tu "novia"

Sap: hola acaso estoy pintada?

Argangel91 pregunta:

Rubí:  
- ¿Que le haras al proximo que te diga gay?

Ruby: depende dan el mismo tiempo de cárcel por torturar y matar en ves de solo matar?

- ¿Si Gold se atreve a manosear a Sapphire, qué harás?

ruby: primero lo congelaría con un ataque de mimi y luego le diría a zuzu que le de un buen golpe y luego se lo diría a Cristal-sempai pera que su sufrimiento no acabe

Lik: creo que creare un fanfic llamado 1001 formas de matar a Gold si toca a mi novia

- ¿Que se siente estar en el cielo y el infierno?

ruby: es como si un profesor te dice que te llevas todas tus materias antes de las vacaciones y cuando se las dan a tu madre están todas aprobadas esa alegría por 1000

Sapphire:  
- Tu y Rubí son prácticamente los dos lados de una moneda, no se parecen en nada... ¿Por que te enamoraste de él? ¿Acaso te gustan los metrosexuales casí gay?

Sap: claro que no pero Ruby y yo nos complementamos en uno al otro y ya saben los opuestos de atraen

- ¿Si vieras a Rubí besando a otra, que le harías?  
Sap: castro a Ruby y luego le tiro a weilord encima

Lik: otra idea de fic 1000 maneras de torturar a tu novio si lo ves con otra

Platina:  
- ¿No crees que la falda que usas es un "poco" provocadora...?

Platina: eso creen?

Lik: tal ves pero créeme cuando seas mayor los chicos rogaran por verte usarla

Zuzu  
- ¿No pensaste que tu maestro era "rarito" cuando lo conociste?

Zuzu: graw graw

Ruby: que?

Lik: dice "a los pokemon no nos importa los gustos particulares de nuestros maestros solo les pedimos que nos cuiden y quieran" valla las personas tendrían que aprender de los pokemon en ese sentido

pokefan loli-chan pregunta:

Platina: - te gusta Diamond?

Platina: de hecho si me gusta mucho-con un leve sonrojo

Crystal: - sinceramente, ¿como ves a Gold?

Crys: veo a Gold a veces como un chico pervertido y inmaduro pero otras como alguien valiente serio e inteligente cuando se propone

Lyra: ¿que se siente al no estar en el manga?

Lyra: algo frustrante porque no puedo estar con mi Silver

Lik: tampoco es tan malo te ponen en varios fics o no ?

Lyra: si pero no es igual además en los fics te emparejan con cualquiera

Gold: - ¿Cuál es la chica más guapa que conoces? es Crystal?

Gold: obviamente no hay chica mas linda que mi Crys además le vieron las piernas cuando lanza las balls te quedas hipnotizado

pearl: - ¿ qué se siente al tener que estar todo el día soportando a Dia?

Pearl: Dia no es molesto solo es algo holgazán creo que tal ves seria diferente si tuviera un compañero como Gold-sempai

Diamond: - ¿Por que te gusta Platina? estarias dispuesto incluso a besarla?

Dia: me gusta Platina por su bellesa su inteligencia y su elegancia y sobre lo otro lo haría pero soy algo tímido

Magicpaula pregunta:

Para Red:  
¿Crees en fantasmas?

Red: claro que no, no soy un miedoso

¿Es mi imaginación esa mano blanca en tu hombro?

red: DONDE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

lik: que valiente-entiéndase el sarcasmo

Para Green:  
¿Que arias si un Hypno aparece en tu casa?

Green: lo derrotaría capturaría y averiguaría como entro a mi casa

¿Conoces el rumor de los Hypnos?

Green: si todos los niños crecieron con que si te portas ml el hypno te secuestrara pero es una mentira de los padres

¿Como reaccionarias si Red te amara?

green: me asustaría mas que el hypno 

Para Blue:  
¿Has pensado ser rubia de ojos azules?

Blue: no sé si me quedaría muy bien, por otro lado así yellow y yo seriamos hermanas

¿Te gustan los moños rojos?  
blue: no me parecen infantiles y ñoños y a que vienen las preguntas me quieren hacer un cosplay de las chicas súper poderosas?

Para Yellow:  
¿Porque te ves tan joven?

Yellow: no me veo joven solo es que mi cuerpo es algo mas bajo de lo normal y mi cara de la sensación de juventud

Blue: cuando tengas 30 vas a amar esas cualidades

¿Como llamarías al hijo que tendrías con Red?

Yellow: bueno pues eto eh

Red: ami me parece que Orange sería un buen nombre tu que dices Yellow? ¿Yellow?- la pobre se desmallo ante el comentario

Lik: valla Red que nombre más original

Para Silver:  
¿Has pensado que talves naciste de una violación considerando el ex "negocio" de tu padre?

Silver: tal ves pero no me gusta pensar en esa idea

Yami4923 pregunta:

Red: ¿Qué opinas de Misty? ¿La dejarías de ver por siempre si se tratara de salvar la vida de Yellow (la cual vale más la pena y es más linda)?

Red: tal vez digo la quiero pero cada vez es más acosadora y loca

Gold: ¿Violarías a Ruby solo para mí...? cof cof... digo... ¿Que opinas del calentamiento global...? cof...cof...

Gold: a la primera pregunta muérete a la segunda es muy malo los seel están perdiendo su hogar

Ruby: Con el hecho de que tenías que dejar de ser agresivo... ¿Era necesario llegar al punto de que todos pensáramos que eres gay? PD: ¿de verdad no lo eres...?

Ruby: yo deje de ser agresivo y pase a ser asi por cierto NO SOY GAY METANSELO EN LA CABEZA

Otra para Ruby: ¿Haces algo más mientras tomas las medidas de Sapphire mientras duerme?

Ruby: claro que no que les ocurre en la cabeza?

Lik: bueno estuvo inconsciente un buen rato asi que eso deja mucho a la imaginación pero al menos fuiste tú y no Gold jaja

Lik : bueno se acabaron las preguntas de mis fans así que tocan las mías

Ral: espera lik puedo hacer una pregunta yo?

Lik: claro amiguito pregunta

Rald: no es una pregunta personal a nadie de hecho es una pregunta de la escuela

Lik: y cuál es?

Rald: que significa cada acción tiene una reacción? Se las pregunte a los demás pero o no me supieron responder o lo hicieron muy complicado

Lik: bueno yo tampoco soy muy bueno explicando mejor te lo muestro

Toma a Lyra y Cristal y las cambia de ropa Lyra aparece con un conjunto de un minishort y una camiseta azul que llega hasta el ombligo y cristal con una minifalda hasta el muslo una camisa celeste hasta el vientre y escotada (agradézcanlo tuve que sacar mucho de mi lado "ruby" para esto)

Cristal: y esto que tiene que ver

Lik: solo esperen, esta Rald es la acción y ahor – se escuchan 2 golpes secos al final de la habitación-esa es la reacción

Todos giran la cabeza para encontrarse con 2 cuerpos antes conocidos como Silver y Gold sacando un charco de sangre de la nariz cada uno

Lik: alguna duda Rald?

Rald: no ninguna

Lik: bueno debido a lo último se acabo el tiempo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y los veo la próxima


	5. Capitulo 5

Lik: hola a todos decidi actualizar antes de lo esperado por mis razones asi que bienvenidos a el capitulo 5 de preguntas a los holders comencemos

Lyra: no deberíamos esperar a que Silver-chan y Gold se recuperen de lo de la otra ves ? digo acaban de salir del hospital hace poco

Lik: na ya se pondrán bien comencemos de una ves

Rojo-The Legend pregunta

Lyra: violarías a Silver si se te diera lo oportunidad?(independiente de la respuesta) ¿y por qué?

Lyra: debo admitir que si no fuera por los doctores en el hospital habría entrado en su cuarto y hacerle todas las posiciones habidas y por haber – se tapa los ajos con la visera de su gorra y aparece un sonrojo y un hilo de sangre en su nariz

Lik: enserio ha veces me pregunto quien es mas loco de los 2

Arcangel91 pregunta:

Diamente y Perla  
- Como guardaespaldas de Platina ¿Que haran en caso de que el pervertido... digo Gold, se quiera propasar con ella y su probocadora mini-falda?  
pearl: yo lo atacaría con todos mis pokemons

Dia: y yo lo aplastaría con los mios

Gold  
- Ya escuchaste lo que Rubi planea hacerle al próximo que lo llame gay ¿Te atreverías a decírselo a la cara si hay una Masterball de por medio? (Lo de la masterball fue hipotético, si lo hiciste fue tu problema)

Gold: creo que no el pobre ya tiene suficiente

Lik: wow creo que todavía le falta algo de sangre yo me ocupo

Le conecta a gold y a silver dos tanques de agua llenos de sangre hasta que se recuperan

Yellow

- Si Misty intentara interponerse entre tu y Red, serias capaz de defender tu territorio como lo haria Sapphire con Rubi ó Blue con Green?  
yellow: si acabaría con esa maldita cara de pescado de una buena ves- con llamas en los ojos

Lik: que diablos le paso?

Blue: desde que sale con red se altera mucho si alguien menciona a misty

Sapphire  
- ¿Rubí nunca se ha pasado con los dedos cuando te toma medidas para hacerte ropa? (Se sincera)  
sap: bueno si un poco pero creo que no fue apropósito

Gold y Silver  
- ¿Cuales serian sus reacciones si entraran a casa de Crys y se encontrara con ella y Lyra besandose apasionadamente sobre un sofa? (se les recomienda imaginarse la escena)  
los dos se imaginan la escena en sus cabezas

Lik: ahí no

Ambos disparan 2 chorros de sangre que dejan en ridículo cualquier ataque tipo agua

Lik: traigan otros 2 tanques de sangre

Bue (intentare otro tipo de pregunta...)  
- Si fueras a visitar a Green a su casa de improvisto y lo encontraras en una situacion "comprometedora" con Red ¿Como reaccionarias?  
a) se te rompe el corazon y armas una escena; b) Le arrancas la cabeza a Red y "enderesas" los gustos de Green de "cualquier forma"; c) Te daria una hemorragia nasal como una pervertida amante del escalofriante yaoi; d)Otra. Especifica.

Blue: creo que seria una fusión entre A y B

PSINess1 pregunta:

Red: ¿Y tu papá?

Red: la verdad no se por me abandono de muy pequeño pero por mi mejor ni que vuelva

Green: Si no te hubiera derrotado Red, ¿Que harias actualmente?

Green: seria el campeón de kanto pero no seria líder de gimnasio

Blue: ¿Eres tan valiente como para pasar una semana en la Torre Pokemon?

Blue: ni por todo el oro del mundo

Yellow: ¿Donde puedo conseguir galletas oreo?

Yellow: en el mercado?

Silver: Si tuvieras conocimientos de cirujano ¿Ayudarias a uno de tus amigos con una extraccion de pulmones?

Silver: si en realidad supiera y lo necesitaran lo haría

Gold: ¿Porque no hay animales del Mundo Real?

Gold: que cosa

Lik: nada olvida eso ultimo

Todos: pero que son los animales

Para todos: ¿Esa ultima pregunta rompio la 4ta pared?

Todos: la cuarta que?  
lik: nada olvídenlo- saca in jirachi de una pokeball- jirachi deseo que olviden lo ultimo yque nadie vuelva a preguntar lo mismo otra ves

Magicpaula pregunta:

Para Red:  
Consideras un bate de beisbol una buena arma?

Red: no se depende por?

Porque me recuerdas en Ness de EarthBound?  
red: jaja si de pequeño si me parecía mucho pero ahora no tanto

Para Blue:

Te gustaria un vestido rosa?

Blue: no me gusta ese color

Sabias que te planeo hacer un cosplay de Paula Polestar? esque es guapa como nosotras X3  
blue: gracias pero no

Para Gold:  
Te gustan las manzanas?

Gold: si  
Quieres una que aqui tengo?

Gold: ok

Si ves que tiene un brillo como de plutonio !IGNORALO! Ok?

Gold: ok- la come y de inmediato se desmalla y le sale espuma de la boca

Esto contaria como una de las 1000 maneras?  
lik: si pero mejor intentemos dejarlo vivo hasta el fin del fic

Para Green:  
As tenido una infancia miserable?

Green: no creo porque ?  
Pues: Eres huerfano, tu abuelo quiere mas a Red que a ti, nuca le puedes ganar, talvez mato a uno de tus pokemones ¿No?  
Solo falta que se alla tirado a tu hermana? XD  
green: primero lo de huérfano es cosa del destino no lo puedo cambiar, segundo mi abulo si me quiere solo que quiere a todos los dex holders como sus propios nietos ,tercero en realidad si le gane a red un par de veces pero el me lleva la victoria y cuarto que es eso de que mato a un pokemon mio? Adems todo hombre que respete su vida y sus miembros sabe que mi hermana es intocable

Para las chicas:  
Quien es la mas inteligente?

Blue: sin duda la mas inteligente es platinum luego seguiría cris y luego las demás

Quien es la mas bonita?

Todas: yo- inmediatamente empiezan a pelear para saber quien es la mas bonita

Quien de los chico es el mas "listo" esgun ustedes?  
luego de calmarlas

Blue: creo que green es el mas listo del grupo claro que cada quien lo es a su forma  
Para todos:  
Quien quiere Costillas?

Gold red dia y sap : yo  
Quien quiere Suffle de Oreo?

Blue crys ruby yellow platinum y dia: yo  
Quien quiere Filete?

Ral pearl gren silver y dia: yo

Quien quiere Omelette?

Lik lyra wally y dia: yo  
(Aparasco corriendo y les entrego la comida)  
Tengan :D

Todos : gracias  
(Desapraesco corriendo)

NB y You preguntan:

yellow que se siente porfin ser amada por el chico de tus sueño?

Yellow: es lo mejor de mi vida

You: Gold cual es la parte que mas te gusta del cuerpo de tu novia

Gold: todo de ella me gusta

NB: para la grandiosa, talentosa y hermosa Blue, no cree que se merece algo muuuuucho mejor que el deprimente Green...sin ofender sr. No tengo emociones  
Los dos levantamos a Blue en hombros mientras gritamos lo grandiosa que es"

Lik: devuélvanla todavía la nesecito

Blue: jajaja gracias chicos pero amo a green tal y como es

Angelinda pregunta:

Una sencilla pregunta para el que quiera responder: ¿Que pokemon los identifica?

Red : yo diría que pikachu

Yellow: lo mismo

Gold: yo diría que explotaro y ataro me identifican

Saur: ¿Que tan buen entrenador fue Green cuando intercambio accidentalmente de equipo con Red?  
saur: - traducción- fue muy buen entrenador a lo que se refiere a la fuerza pero no nos dio el cariño que red nos da

Silver: ¿Crees que con lo de tu desmayo y perdida de sangre necesites una transfusión?  
silver: solo una?

Gold: ¿Les has dado, regalado o prestado alguna de tus revistas eróticas a los dexholders masculinos?

Gold : siempre les regalo alguna a los chicos  
¿Alguno te ha pedido alguna (Red, Green o Silver quizás, digo como son los mayores o actúan como tal)?  
gold: nunca me han pedido pero siempre les doy y nunca las devuelven – todos lansan miradas a los mencionados  
Lyra: ¿Que piensas de aquellos que emparejan a Silver con Blue? (cof locos cof)  
lyra: que es su gusto y tienen todo el derecho a expresarlo PERO SILVER ES SOLO MIO  
Ruby: ¿Diseñarías el vestido de novia de alguna de tus compañeras?  
ruby: si me lo pidieran en un segundo tengo 10

Blue: ¿Como seria tu futuro ideal?

Blue: casada con el chico que amo en una casa y con dinero

¿Como crees que seria tu hijo/a?

Blue: creo que un niño o una niña de ojos verdes o azules de pelo castaño

Lik: bien ahora es tiempo de llevar acabo mi plan

Lyra: cual plan?

Lik: el plan de destruir a misty y su gimnasio pokemon para que Red y Yellow tengan una vida en paz sin distracciones

Red y yellow: que?

Lik: ops lo siento chicos pero por su seguridad y para que no se metan los encerrare en un bunker vigilado hasta que todo halla terminado- toma a la pareja y los mete en un bunker militar altamente fortificado- y ahora- toca un botón y todos los demás aparecen vestidos de forma militar y aparecen fanáticos del specialshipping también uniformados y armados

Lik: Muy bien señores vamos y destruyamos el gimnasio de celeste

Todos: señor si señor

Lyra: a señor ahí un problema nos fanáticos del MistyxRed están en la ciudad esperando el ataque y no todos nuestros pokemon son fuertes contra el tipo agua

Lik: bien- pensando hasta que- ya se que la mitad llamen a todos los que estén contra Misty tanto del anime como el manga a los del anime díganles que es su Misty y la otra mitad valla a buscar pokemons tipo planta y eléctrico para derrotarlos entendido?

Todos: señor si señor – y se retiran a buscar sus objetivos

Lik: bueno eso fue todo por hoy no veremos la próxima durante LA DESTRUCCION DE MISTY recuerden dejar preguntas y demás para la próxima adiós y salve SPECIALSHIPPING

fin


	6. capitulo 6

Aparezco con un uniforme militar

Lik: atención señores estoy orgulloso del apoyo y los reviews a favor del ataque a ciudad celeste pero tristemente todavía hay puntos esenciales en los que tenemos que pulirnos y prepararnos y desde ahora cada review es un soldado y un pokemon tipo eléctrico y uno tipo planta para el ataque además el que lo escribió puede participar activamente en este pero hasta entonces seguiré reclutando soldados a lo largo de este fic ahora comenzaremos con las preguntas pero antes

Saca a red y yellow del bunker en que los encerró y aparecen el resto con ropas normales

Red: al fin nos sacaron por cierto sigues con esa idea tuya del ataque?  
lik: si no me retractare ni me arrepentiré de nada ahora comencemos

Magicpaula pregunta:

Para Green:  
-Que le dirias a tu hermana si la vez manchada de sangre y el cuerpo de bill en el piso mutilado?

Green: la abrazaría y le diría que es la mejor hermana

Lik: ya enserio

Green: tsk bien tal ves llamaría a la policia  
Para Gold:  
Cuantos hospitales para humanos conoces?

Gold: varios en cada ciudad hay un hospital y un centro pokemon pero ambos pueden cumplir la función del otro pero en menor medida

Para crys:  
Un hypno se te acerca y le disparas insecticidas y luego descubres que es Pearl  
con un disfraz ¿Que haces?

Crys: le pregunto porque hiso eso y le pego una patada

Rojo-the legend pregunta

Red, por que no te unes al ejercito? como campeon podrias tener un alto rango y podrías ser el jefe

Lik: es verdad si es por mi los hago a red y yellow generales

Red: no voy a participar en esta locura

Yellow: se me acerca sigilosamente- va enserio esto?

Lik: claro por?

Yellow: tratare de convencer a red-san de ayudar

Lik: puedes hacer eso ?

Yellow: soy su novia es una de mis habilidades

NB y You

Aparecen uniformados con trajes de soldados  
NB: señor venimos a alistarnos señor  
You: aremos lo necesario para la eliminación de Misty

Lik:gracias por su apoyo soldados ustedes me ayudaran personalmente en este ataque  
NB: pero volviendo a las preguntas...  
-Yellow besarías a Red por favor

Yellos: ok- se acerca a red y lo besa

- Misty no has pensado en buscar un novio...que no sea Red!

Aparece misty

Misty: claro que no además el nunca será feliz con esa rubia

Lik: mejor una rubia que tu trucha apestosa

Misty: por cierto wue eso de atacarme

Lik: nada- la hace desaparecer

-para todos. Cual es el pokemon que mas odian?

Red: los electabuzz

Green: los arboks

Yellow: a mi me gustan todos

Blue: ho-oh por secuestrarme

Gold: los umbreon

Silver: los croagunk

Cristal: ninguno en particular

Lira: lo mismo que crys

Ruby: los muk

Sap: lo mismo que yellow

Wally: yo no odio a ningún pokemon

Rald: los banette no me gustan

Dia: los **Vanillite** y sus evoluciones porque parecen comida pero no lo son

Pearl: a mi tampoco me desagrada ningún pokemon en particular

Platina: las gengar me dan mala espina

-quien no es Virgen?

Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, Gold, Crys, Ruby, y Sap levantan la mano mirando al piso completamente rojos

Lik: jaja me reiría pero aprovechare después

Lira: y que hay de ti lik?

Lik: si bueno solo diré que una noche con mis amigos bebida y una chica fue todo lo necesario

Arcangel91

Rubí  
- ¿Nunca te has sentido tentado a propasarte con tus dedos cuando le tomas medidas a Sappire? (Se sincero, nadie te culpará si caíste en la tentación)  
ruby: glup, bueno debo admitir que si es un poco tentador

Lik y gold: lo sabia

Lyra  
- ¿Si descubrieras que una de las chicas presentes le robó a Silver su "primera vez" que haras?

lyra: lo echo echo esta pero me aseguraría de que fuera la ultima ves que lo toque- mientras se truena los dedos

el resto de las chicas: glup

Gold  
- Si tu novia te obligara a tirar todo tu tesoro pornografico y a nunca más acosar a lindas chicas ¿Lo aceptarias ó terminarias con ella?

Gold: por mi crys lo tiraría ( al menos hasta cuando no me vigile)

- Si despues de que te obligo a todo eso, la encontraras "hogeando" las mismas revistas ¿Que harias?  
gold: creo que la amaría todavía mas

Green  
- ¿No le guardas rencor a Gold por manosear a Blue cuando la conocio?

Green: si algo solo diré que tiene suerte que en esa época yo no saliera con blue sino además de silver también yo lo mataria

Sapphire

- ¿Violaste a Rubí en el segundo capitulo? No mientas.

Sap: no cuenta como violación si los 2 estamos de acuerdo… no digo

Lik: tarde y lo dijiste

- ¿Confias en tu novio?

Sap: claro confió completamente en el

- si entras a un restaurante elegante y te encuentras con Rubí y Marge sentados en un mesa hablando felizmente, que haras?

Sap: ruby sabe ruby sabe

Ruby: prefiero mejor no aclarar por la salud mental de los lectores

Esmeralda  
- ¿No te molesta que casi nadie te haga preguntas?

Rald: si aca si no tienes novia te jodes y quedas pintado T.T

Pearl y wally: i know that you feel bro- poniendole una mano en cada hombre

Lik: bien me tocan mis preguntas

Crys fuiste criada por una familia de hitmolees y blazikens?

Crys: no mis patadas son por puro entrenmiento

Gold tal ves te tachen de pervertido pero yo te veo como el adolecente mas normal del grupo que piensas de esto?

Gold: la verdad es que si soy pervertido pero apartando eso me parece que soy el mas "normal" del grupo

Crys: en que sentido

Lik: bueno no es por nada pero en retrospectiva gold es el que hace mas actividades o tiene una actitud de una persona normal

Rald que haces si se rompen tus articulaciones mecanicas?

Rald: antes se las mandaba al zapatero pero ahora las reparo yo

A todos los dex holders nunca tuvieron vacaciones juntos?

Pearl: una ves pero desde entonces decidimos que mejor nunca volver a intentarlo

Lik : por que?

Rald: veras

Flash back

Era un dia hermoso en una playa de johto todos los dex holders estaban reunidos

Las chicas estaban en unos cambiadores poniéndose unos bikinis que blue les sugirió( obligo) a usar

Los chicos ya estaban jugando en el agua… bueno seamos sinceros se estaban ahogando los unos a los otros

Entonces las chicas se acercaron usando unos bikinis muy provocativos cuando los chicos giraron y huvo contacto visual mutuo todos menos silver pearl y rald se desmallaron

Fin flash back

Pearl : al final entre yo rald silver y los pokemon tuvimos que llevar a todos hasta la casa de playa que la señorita alquilo para todos

Lik y lira: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Los demás: no es gracioso

Lik:- se sujeta la perilla- oye silver y si vieras a lira en traje de baño?

Blue:-va y le golpea la cabeza- ya deja de intentar desangrar a mi hermano

Lik: ok ok bueno gente esto a sido todo por hoy recuerden dejar sus reviews y los veo la proxima


	7. capitulo 7

Afirmaciones:

-acciones

:dialogo

" " pensamientos

Lik: hola a todos disculpen que tarde tanto en actualizar el fic pero me vi absorto por el colegio y otras cosas…ha por cierto para el ataque a ciudad celeste hare un fic aparte pero sigo reclutando gente ha y por cierto ahora se permite cualquier pokemon siempre y cuando sea fuerte en fin comencemos

Kuro pregunta:

Ruby:

¿Por que nunca capturaste un Absol?

Ruby: la verdad es que si quiero uno pero son muy difíciles de encontrar

¿Tendrías en tu equipo a una pareja de Gardevoir y Gallade?

Ruby: yo tengo a ruru para que un dia se una hermosa y linda gardevior sobre galladle no lo sé tal ves  
Sapphire: ¿que paso con el Seviper de tu guarida?

Sap: no lo se Ruby lo asusto con su celebi

¿ a aquí entre nos si Marge llegara y besara a Ruby y este correspondiera que arias?

Sap: LE LANSO TODOS MIS POKEMON A ESA P&%$ Y MATO A RUBY- con llamas en los ojos

Magicpaula pregunta:

Para Crys:  
-Existen las iglesias?

Crys: si pero les decimos templos mucha gente adora en ellas al dios arceus

-Donde?

Crys: en varias ciudades pero a nosotros no nos interesa

Para Red:  
-Por Yellow ¿restaurarías el equipo Rocket?

Red: no creo pero tendría que saber toda la situacion

-Como se mantiene tu mamá económicamente?

Red: trabaja en una tienda de alimentos en pueblo paleta

Para los holders de kanto:  
Les gusta mas Ciudad Azafran o Ciudad Azulona?

Blue: a mi me gusta mas azulona

Red y Green: nos da lo mismo

Yellow: me gusta azulona porque tiene un ambiente mas natural y erica es muy agradable

Para todos:  
-Quien jugo el nuevo Zelda?

Todos menos platinum : nadie somos pobres 77

platinum: a mi no me interesa

Rojo-The Legend pregunta:

Red: Si finalmente eres general del ejercito, serias general de ataque, de artileria, de blindados, de fuerza aérea, de marina o general en jefe?

Red: pues eto yo…

Lik: yo respondo, si lograra que Red al fin se hiciera general-mirada de reproche- el seria el general de ataque el de artillería seria Gold, blindados Blue, fuerza aérea Sap, marina Silver, y el general en jefe seria yo mero

Lyra: que modesto

Lik: como dijo cabo- con una mirada asesina

Lyra: señor nada señor

NB y You preguntan:

- Wally no sabíamos que usted también estaba. Somos grandes fans. Díganos que le parece la pareja de red y yellow?

Wally: me parece que hecen buena pareja

-Emerald perdón por no preguntarte nada es que solo vimos la primera generación

Rald: no importa ya me acostumbre

- para todos. ¿con quien perdieron la virginidad?

Todos: que? 0/0

Lik: si me permiten acá tienen una lista de quien con quien perdieron la virginidad Red con Yellow Blue y Green Gold y Cristal y Sap con Ruby los demás son vírgenes aunque espero poder cambiar eso con Silver y Lyra – mirada psicópata- y ahora me voy- sale corriendo perseguido por los antes nombrados

Arcangel91 pregunta:

Lik:  
- ¿Antes de un ataque total, se aseguraran los puntos estrategicos como el Centro pokemon y las Tiendas para poder curar a los pokemon lastimados?

Lik: si tendremos asegurados todos esos puntos para el dia del ataque  
- ¿Si así es, se vale hacer saqueos a las tiendas...? (es solo una pregunta no es que de verdad lo quiera hacer...)

Lik: claro de hecho estamos creando un túnel para acceso directo a la tienda

Lyra y Gold:  
- Si descubrieran que Crys y Silver salen a escondidas ¿Los espiarian para sabe que hacen o solo sacarian conclusiones presipitadas?  
lyra: pues yo si los vigilaría por si acaso

Gold: yo confio en mis amigos y se que nunca me harian eso " en especial si Silver quiere seguir siendo hombre"

Lik: en lo personal creo que harian ambas

Red y Yellow  
- ¿Que hicieron dentro del bunker...? (no mientan, ya confesaron que no son virgenes)

Red: nada solo charlamos

Lik: si claro entonces los preservativos que deje ahí se evaporaron solos no ?

Red y yellow:…0/0

Lik: lo sabia

Para los solteros:  
- Cual de las chicas piensan que es la más hermosa y porque.

Ral: bueno a mi me parece que Cris es linda además es muy buena con todos

Wally: pues yo creo que Sap es linda Ruby tiene suerte

Pearl: creo que la señorita es linda pero no para tanto

Lik: y Silver y Dia?

Pearl: Silver esta saliendo con Lyra y Dia con Platimun

Yellow  
- Si al final de la guerrar tuvieras en tu mano la decicion de perdonar ó no la vida de Misty, ¿Que decisión tomarías?

Yellow: yo serias incaoas de hacerle algo malo a alguien"siempre y cuanto Misty no se acerque a red nunca mas "

Lik: ok gracias a todos por leer perdón por tardar tanto y que tengan un buen dia


	8. Capitulo 8

Aparece lik disfrazado de santa con un gran saco en la espalda

Jo jo jo hola a todos bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de… – mientras a abre su saco

Preguntas a los holders – salen todos del gran saco

Comencemos y como un perdón primero va kanagamita99

Rald: ¿Por qué tienes partes Mecanicas?

Rald: porque soy muy enano

Platina: ¿Esa actitud seria que tienes nunca fue un problema en tu vida?

Platina: a veces pero trato cambiar

Sapphire: ¿Cuando piensan tener hijos tu y Rubi?

Sap: que yo con rubi que?

Lik: les doy 2 meses

Red.  
- En una escala del 1 al 5, ¿Que tan celosa/dominante puede ser Yellow?

Red: ella no es dominante ni celosa asi qe 1 o 0

- ¿Aceptarías una revancha de Lt. Surge?

Red: cuando el sargento pacotilla quiera

- ¿Donde escondes las revistas que te presto (robaste) Gold?  
red: que, yo no tengo nada de eso

Lik: debajo de su cama

Blue.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado con la relación "amistosa" entre tu y Sabrina?

Blue: gracias a arceus no la he vuelto a ver hace tiempo

- ¿Crees que Silver morirá si sigue sangrando de la nariz?  
blue: de seguro co este loco aquí- me apunta

dia.  
- ¿Esa actitud seria que siempre cargas nunca fue un problema en tu vida?

Lik: dia serio? Que sigue gold comportándose ?  
- Si puedes, ¿Podrías tratar de mostrarnos tu bella sonrisa?  
dia: claro- sonrrie a mas no poder

Gold.  
- ¿Dame tu opinión acerca del Yuri, el Yaoi y el Loli?  
gold: del loli no se que le ven a unas niñas pequeñas casi parece pedofilia del yaoi eeeeeewwwwww ( nota: no soy homofóbico solo me pareció una buena reacción) y del yuri…un regalo de mano de los dioses- con estrellas en los ojos

Para todos.  
- Denme su opinión acerca de Ninetales.  
Es que es mi Favorito y quiero saber quién de ustedes apercia su belleza, Ruby tu no cuentas porque se que vas a responder 1001 cosas sobre su belleza.

Red: es un pokemon muy fuerte lamento no haberlo capturado cuando pude

Yellow: para mi son muy hermosos

Blue: concuerdo con yellow

Green: pues es uno de mis mejores pokemon

Gold: a las chicas les gustan mucho tal ves deba conseguir alguno

Silver: los tipo fuego no van con migo

Crystal: son muy Buenos pokemon creo que a arcapeon le gustaría si yo tuviera alguno

Lyra: opino igual que crys

Sap: son fuertes una ves pele con uno y casi pierdo

rald: a mi me gustan son muy cariñosos cuando se los entrenan

Wally: a mí me gustan más los pokemons verdes

Dia: creo que están bien

Pearl: son muy rápidos eso me gusta

Platina: son criaturas con gran gracia y talento me gustaría uno

Lik: creo que están bien

Conni GB Fan pregunta:

Blue: ¿Que fue lo mas romantico que ha hecho green? (Green no tienes derecho a decir algo )

Blue: cuando me llevo a un lago a media noche y la luna se reflejaba en el agua

Pika: ¿Para cuando tienen otro huevo tu y chuchu?, por cierto me parecen una pareja adorable.

Pika: pika pikachu

Lik: traducción "cuando red y yellow nos dejen en la guardería"

Green: ¿Que opina tu hermana, sobre tu relacion con blue?

Green: se puso muy feliz y dijo que se lo esperaba

Lik: entonces tu te pusiste feliz cuando comenzó a salir con bill

Green: NO

Misty: ¿Cuando dejaras de ser una cinica, controladora, roba-novios?, es decir, ya aceptalo pasaste de moda

Misty: cuando red salga con migo y yo no robo novios

Yellow: ¿Te enojarias conmigo si me deshago de Misty?

Yellow: eso no estaría bien "hazlo ya mismo por favor"

Blue: ¿Como reaccionarias si yellow te dijera que esta embarazada?

Blue: red como pudiste?- echa una fiera lo estrangula contra es piso

Lik: blue calmate es una pregunta hipotética

¿crees que green se digne a pedirte matrimonio?

Blu: no se

Silver: ¿Alguna vez Gold uso el cerebro fuera de una batalla pokemon?

Silver : para nada

Gold: oye

Para lik: se vale usar pokemons de Teselia? Por que si no tambien tengo una Absol y una Gardevoir muy fuertes

Lik: claro se permite cualquier pokemon que quieras

Silver:  
Es posible que un pokemon que evolucione por intercambio, evolucione asi no mas, por que tengo un ejemplo mi Alakazam  
silver: de hecho los pokemon que evolucionan de intercambio si pueden hacerlo por medios normales pero es mucho mas difícil

Diamond:  
Diamond por que eres tan tierno?

Dia: porque si

Que prefieres? Tiramisu, Red velvet con relleno de queso crema y fresas o torta rellena de quesillo?  
dia: todos- se le cae la baba de la boca

Ruby:  
Quieres que te preste mi Absol macho que es el especializado en concursos

Rubi:claro

Lik: alto ahí esta prohibido robarle pokemon a los lectores

Rubi: diablos

Red y Yellow:  
- ¿No tienen miedo de que dentro del bunker halla habido una camara escondida...?

-los se miran

Red: no crees que…

Yellow: no se si sea capas – los dos miran a lik

Lik: hola- con una sonrisa complice

Silver:  
- ¿No temes que Lyra te viole en una cita?

Silver: no cro que lo haga "ojala"

Blue:  
- ¿Apoyas la relacion de tu herma y Lyra?

Bue: claro que si

- ¿No temes que Lyra le quite la "inosencia"? (Si es que aun la conserva...)

Blue : para nada

Gold:  
- ¿Que haras con las prisioneras de guerra (si las hay) al final del ataque en Celeste?

crys: si gold que harias-mirada asesina

gold: nada lo juro

Ral:  
- Lo siento pero aun no se que preguntarte...  
...¡No, espera! ¡Ya se!:  
- ¿No te molesta ser el mas joven entre tus amigos?

Rald: na para nada además los de sinon son mas jóvenes que yo

- ¿Cual es tu peor miedo?

Rald: que los aliens nos invadan O-0

Angelinda pregunta:

Lyra: Hasta ahora me entero que apareciste en el anime (Alabado seas San Google creado y enviado por Arceus... si no saben que es, tráumense)... dime ¿Como lo hiciste, te traumaste al ver el alter ego de Platinum y el intento de Red o Google me mintió?

Lyra: de hecho esa fue otra lyra fue mi alter ego de otro universo paralelo

Lik: wow enserio sabes tanto?

Lyra: si se de que?

Silver: ¿Que piensas sobre eso de que Green le quito la "virtud" a tu querida hermanita, no te dan ganas de comportarte tan psicópata como él (lo digo por las "bonitas" y para nada extrañas respuestas que ha dado a preguntas sobre su hermana)?

Silver: ni me lo recuerden

Lik: cuando se entero por poco mata a green

Green: ¿Sabes que es un tsundere? Si no, averigua... ahora, me podrías decir ¿Lo eres o no? Si no quieres responder la pregunta yo te elijo Blue para que la respondas (lo siento, no me pude aguantar).

Green: no soy tsundere

Blue: si lo es

Rald: Si en el hipotético caso de que Jirachi volviera y pudieras pedir otro deseo, ¿Que pedirías?

rald: no se que pedir

lik: tal ves ser mas alto

Diamond: ¿Haces algo para no engordar?

Dia: no se soy asi

¿Has visto, tienes ganas o has considerado ver Taurina Omega junto Silver?

Dia: si cuando nos encontramos hablamos mucho de esa serie

yami4923pregunta:

Gold: Considerando que Red vio ya sabemos como a Sabrina, Ruby tuvo varios momentos con Marge/Courtney y Diamond también tuvo un acercamiento con esa tipa del team galaxia... ¿que se siente ser el único protagonista sin una villana sexy?

Gold: mal yo no tengo fem fatale

Yellow: Con honestidad... ¿que copa eres? digo... tal vez tu ropa oculte más de lo que uno cree...

Yellow: que están diciendo?

Lik: es copa B

Red: Como se fue tu virginidad con Yellow?

Red: eso es privado

Emerald: ¿Quien es tu mejor amigo? ¿Ruby o Gold?

Rald: rubi es mas mi amigo que gold

Sapphire: ¿Nunca has pensado en que Ruby te encerró en el auto solamente para ir a pelear junto a Marge, los dos solos?

Sap: claro que no

Wally: TT ¿Por qué no eres Emerald? me caes mejor...

Wally: yo soy quien soy y listo

Ruby: Si se supone que eres amante de la moda... ¿Por qué usaste exactamente la misma ropa desde los 6 a 11 años?

Ruby: enserio no me di cuenta

Lik: no es tu culpa es por "la regla de vestimenta del personaje" o rvp para abreviar, esta regla dice que si un personaje no cambia su aparencia amenudeo esta solo cambiara en caso de que necesite ponerse una prenda para obtener mas poder y/o luego de un time skip

Lik: bueno se me acabaron las preguntas este fue un pequeño regalito navideño para todos hasta la proxima


End file.
